


Hot Dog

by Scriberat



Series: I Ship It Like FedEx: FF Edition [3]
Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Fluff, Gen, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: The Warrior of Light has been transported to another world. Lunch ensues
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Dissidia) & Lunch Lady (Final Fantasy VIII)
Series: I Ship It Like FedEx: FF Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977952
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Hot Dog

**Author's Note:**

> the roulette wheel inside my mind~ spins and spins around~ without rest it sends me blind~ until it seems ive found~ another fic to curse you all with wahahaha

He was getting rather tired of waking up in strange places. Still, this one seemed peaceable enough, and he could smell food. People around him were looking at him like he had grown a second head. Perhaps it was the result of the horns upon his head. Either way, he was fine with this. He followed the smell of food to a place filled with young men and women, many of whom were in the same uniform. None of them looked to be more than children, but all looked quite capable as warriors.

Inside, there was a line for food, with several people holding trays to get something to eat. He joined the line in the hopes of being taken pity on. Whispers arose around him as he did. It was hard to stand his ground against this. Between the manikins back home and… this torment, he felt he would have taken the manikins.

“Well! You must be a special visitor! What can I get for you? Our hot dogs are especially popular,” a lady behind the counter said. For so many people, she must be the one controlling the food.

“Yes, I am. I’ll take a hot dog, then.” One was put on his tray. He picked several other dishes as she allowed, then sat and ate for awhile before sticking around. This lady was likely knowledgeable. It would be prudent for him to glean information from her if he could. When the place cleared out and she had a moment between people, he approached again.

“Ah, you’re back! Still hungry? Hard day of training?”

“Something of the sort,” he said. “I’m afraid I’m rather lost. I haven’t the slightest where I am, nor how I arrived in this place.”

“What’s your name?” the lady asked.

“I do not know. I only know that the world I come from likely is not this one. I have never seen such a place in my life.”

“Maybe you’re from another continent,” the woman said, somewhat concerned. He hummed and nodded.

“Yes, I believe so. Still, it is relieving to know that there are friendly faces here,” he said, smiling.

“Now, don’t go getting fresh with me. My husband may be gone, but I’m far from available,” the lunch lady said. He chuckled and waved his hand.

“I could never without your express consent.”

She pointed him to the headmaster’s office for help. He came back after a successful meeting for more food and talked with her awhile after, feeling quite happy to have met her. Perhaps in another life…

**Author's Note:**

> this one is so cute. he is so cute i hope they give him a name one day


End file.
